


Bless My Smothered Soul

by Diamondwraithsong



Category: One Piece
Genre: Asexual Monkey D. Luffy, Collars, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Master/Pet, No Smut, Pet Play, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23977000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diamondwraithsong/pseuds/Diamondwraithsong
Summary: Free from the confines of WCI, Sanji is trying to reconnect with his captain. The problem is that Luffy’s being uncharacteristically silent. Sanji only hopes that he can earn back his captain’s love.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 91





	Bless My Smothered Soul

This felt good, this felt right. Sanji liked this, was happy like this. Never wanted to leave this. He felt warm, he felt safe. Away from that hellish kingdom of sweets. Nothing was worth having his family torn apart. Even as the tags on his collar jingled, the world felt perfect. Or, it would if not for one thing.

**“Luffy?”** He asked softly, sitting back. He looked down at his captain. He shifted his position straddling the rubberman’s lap, trying to get comfortable without upsetting his love. His captain was wearing the black and red suit worn when they had defeated Shiki. It still fit two years later, setting Sanji’s heart aflutter and his skin flushed. Sanji loved the rare occasions when Luffy would actually put on formal clothes, usually only upon Sanji’s request.

The young captain didn’t say anything. He just lounged back against the back of the bench seat. His hat rested on the seat beside them, the brim touching Sanji’s leg. The light from the aquarium glowed softly, highlighting the younger man’s dark hair. His right arm rested atop the back cushion, head leaning against his fist as he just stared intently at Sanji.

**“Are you still mad, Captain?”** Sanji’s voice sank low as his pulse rushed. He swallowed thickly but couldn’t resolve the lump in his throat. Taking a shaky breath, his hands went to Luffy’s shoulders. He massaged them with a careful touch then stroked down over his captain’s chest. The red material of Luffy’s dress shirt smoothed out, defining the solid muscle below. When had their noodly little captain filled out so much?

A simple whimper escaped Sanji. His captain blinked but did little else. Sanji felt like he was in hell, doomed to touch but never feel. Though he craved it body and soul, he would never feel the slide of their bodies together. He was Luffy’s kitten. He wanted to feel the gentle strength of those hands that could smash solid stone without effort. He wanted his master to pin him to the deck and show him his place!

Luffy suddenly reached out, pushing Sanji’s bangs aside. Hot fingertips brushed Sanji’s cheek. The touch was tender and yet so much less than what the cook wanted. How Sanji craved to feel his captain in him. Luffy must know what he does to him.

Sanji shifted uneasily. He whimpered, the lack of friction against his erection was hellish. Naked and in need, he slumped forward. He curled into the younger man’s chest, trembling slightly. He loved the feel of the dress shirt’s smooth material against his skin.

**“Meow?”** He questioned softly. He pressed his head to Luffy’s shoulder. He forced his hips not to rock as he just snuggled in closer to his love. He pressed his nose to Luffy’s throat, breathing in his scent. The smell of the sea and sweat mixed with that of stale blood from his captain’s many wounds. The smell of blood left a better taste on Sanji’s tongue, the fault of those wounds were on his head.

Suddenly, he felt it! Strong fingers carding through his hair. They caressed him, nurtured his spirit, and made him smile. He knew now that he would not reach orgasm tonight but this touch…

It was leagues better than any orgasm.


End file.
